Question: Ben had to do problems 35 through 68 for homework tonight. If Ben did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 35 through 68, we can subtract 34 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 34. We see that Ben did 34 problems. Notice that he did 34 and not 33 problems.